Blessings Through Raindrops
by yukisu
Summary: "You're wet... Do you want to share my umbrella? I mean, it's not that I care—it's just the sight of you soaked to the bone irritates me!" Len added, a rosy-scarlet color spreading over his cheeks, giving him a child-like appearance. Then he sharply turned his head, embarrassed by his own reaction. Rin smiled and accepted, gratefully slipping under the yellow umbrella. Oneshot


"You're wet... Do you want to share my umbrella? I mean, it's not that I care—it's just the sight of you soaked to the bone irritates me!" Len added, a rosy-scarlet color spreading over his cheeks, giving him a child-like appearance. Then he sharply turned his head, embarrassed by his own reaction. Rin smiled and accepted, gratefully slipping her shivering body under the yellow umbrella. Oneshot

**Caution: Tsundere Len c:**

ღ

Honey-blonde hair flayed in the air as Rin Kagamine struggled to make her way towards the phone booth, her eyes squinting through the thick sheet of of rain, the harsh winds whipping at her once-feather soft face. At this rate, she wouldn't be able to make it home in time. She pouted once she caught a glance at the watch around her wrist as if time would stop to her command. Sadly, defying the laws of physics weren't in her range of capability—instead, time seemed to tick faster like they wanted to spite her.

Cold raindrops continued to pound on her body without mercy as she quickened her pace to the booth. Apparently, she was unable to buy some bandages without having the weather turn against her. The weatherman on TV had claimed it would be sunny, after all. Each time she made a run for the store, it either snowed or rained—once, there was even hail. She was thankful there were other stores she could hide in at the time-being, but dinner was awaiting now.

A sigh escaped her bitter lips as she finally reached the phone booth, her skin stretching as her grip tightened to open the door. She made her way inside and removed her bag's strap from her shoulders to find a quarter. Rin rummaged through the bag until she felt her fingers run past a large coin. She took it out briskly and inserted it into the slot. She began to press in her friend's cellphone number, almost forgetting it but remembering it once more, and at last pushing the 'call' option.

She anxiously grabbed the handset and held it near her ear, expecting her friend's sugar-sweet voice to greet her. The dial tone rang, but no voice greeted her but the monotone voice of the automated phone booth, telling her there was no service at the moment.

She whined, begging the automated voice to allow her to call although knowing very well they weren't able to answer back. She threw back the handset in an upsetting movement and stomped out of the booth. Why did technology fail her?

"Rinny, is that you?" a familiar voice called. One that wasn't automated. Relief swept throughout her body as her eyes caught the sight of Len in a black hoodie and pants, one of the workers at the café she often went to every morning. His nickname would have annoyed her another time, this time she was glad that she wasn't alone.

"L-Len!" Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here." He flicked his gaze towards something else.

"Why are you out here? The weather's horrible right now." He sighed, a cloud of mist leaving his mouth. "Right, I forgot you're an idiot and an idiot does idiotic things. Of course. Silly me." Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

"I'm not an idiot," she protested. "Piko just asked for me to bring some bandages; we ran out." At the sound of her friend's name, he narrowed his eyes.

"And what exactly happened to him?" he said dryly.

"He cut his arm while cutting oranges, now can I please go?" Rin pressed, her tone becoming impatient. "He might have an infection by now..." Her voice trailed off, worry filling those cerulean orbs painted on her doll-like face. He didn't answer and only inspected her a bit longer. Cheeks turning red, she huffed and marched off. She didn't have time for him at the moment.

He was always so rude; she just didn't understand him. Sometimes, he could be nice. Most of the times, he was just like how he was acting now: mean and somewhat conceited. It almost brought her to tears sometimes.

Len held her wrist suddenly, his expression unreadable.

"E-Eh?"

"You're wet... Do you want to share my umbrella? I mean, it's not that I care—it's just the sight of you soaked to the bone irritates me!" Len added, a rosy-scarlet color spreading over his cheeks, giving him a child-like appearance. He looked at her up and down, seeing how her wet hair clung to her face and her clothes hugged her body tightly. Water dripped slowly down her chin and landed on her crossed arms. His left eye twitched, feeling his face become even more hot. Then he sharply turned his head, embarrassed by his own reaction. Her eyes remained widened, although now a blush was staining her face like it did to him.

Rin smiled and accepted, gratefully slipping her shivering body underneath his yellow umbrella. She closed the distance between them by nearing her body next to him. A cold chill ran down his spine as her arm met his. How long had she stayed in the rain? The thought of Rin running in the rain flooded concern in his heart, that feeling always perplexing him.

When she spoke of Piko, her best guy friend, he just felt mad. He couldn't help it. Piko was a wimp, in his book. He was always polite, too. And the way he acted around Rin but how she was too naïve to realize Piko liked her—it annoyed him to no end. She had to recognize it.

Len watched as she happily walked underneath the umbrella with him, her aura much more cheerful than it had been moments ago. Maybe she didn't realize his feelings, either. At least it spared the heartbreak though.

His grip tightened on the umbrella's spring, his cheeks reddening again. _Why can't I control myself around her? She's just a stupid girl. _He glanced at her. _A stupid girl that's... Kind of cute._

He mentally slapped himself. Hard.

ღ

"Are we lost?" he asked, rising an eyebrow as his vision took in the gaping cave in front of them. He promised to be by her side when she returned home just in case she was kidnapped, to which he agreed grudgingly. At the same time, he had been glad. She never really followed the code "Don't talk to strangers." Now, he was considering to ditch her.

"N-No, just we're just—" she stammered. He glared at her, pointing towards the cave as if it was clear as day. Rin sighed in defeat. "Yes..."

"You moron."

"I-I thought this was the right way, though! I could have sworn—"

"You could have sworn that it was the direction towards our doom; how wonderful," he retorted sarcastically, peering into the cave suspiciously. "There aren't bears around these parts, so we'll have to stay here until the sky clears up." She bit her lip fearfully but nodded, following him as they entered the cave together. She latched herself onto his arm for protection, to which made his face turn so bright red he thought he could light up the cave.

Len leaned against the wall as he slid down to the ground casually, not at all troubled that it was uncomfortable. It was better than nothing. Rin, on the other hand, apparently didn't like the thought of sitting on the dirty floor, so she stood. He didn't even notice until he checked on her a few minutes later. She was swinging back and forth, quietly humming to herself.

"What are you doing?" Every word was punctuated with a period, making his question more of an insult. She blinked, broken out of her trance-like state and returned back to Earth.

"E-Eh?"

"Shouldn't you be sitting? Your legs will get tired," he pointed out.

"The floor's dirty," she replied, clearly unconcerned about her legs' condition. "I'm okay."

"Yeah, right. Just get on my lap, jeez," he muttered. His eyebrows raised as he slowly became aware of what he just said, feeling that familiar warmth return again. It appeared as if Rin was shocked he said that, too because her mouth was agape. "Look, I'm sorry. You don't have to but—" He stopped speaking once she leaped on him; his head tipped backwards at the sudden movement. She wasn't prepared, either, since her head collided with the stone wall in the course of action. She winced from the contact and felt something trickle down her forehead.

"Am I bleeding?"

"Y-Yes!" he sputtered, reaching for the fluid that was still running. He began furiously wiping it with the sleeve of his black hoodie, not caring whether or not it left a stain. It probably wouldn't show up, anyway. "You're such a klutz!" She was about to reply when she remembered she still had the box of bandages.

"Wait! Look!" Rin exclaimed in glee, holding up the box. Without hesitation, he snatched the box and ripped it open. Several bandages flew up, so he grabbed them all before they could drift to the damp ground. A few were wrapped around his hand already from catching them, so all he had to do was unwrap them and then circle them around her forehead.

"My sleeve already stopped the bleeding, thankfully," he murmured as he veiled her forehead with the bandage. He tied it up into a bow that resembled the one she often wore but not today. "There. All done." It wasn't his best work, but at least she wouldn't get an infection.

"Thank you! Wow, you should be a doctor!" she praised, beaming appreciatively. He covered his mouth with his hand in order for her not to see him smile. No need to show his feelings so easily. Touching the bandages on her forehead, she giggled. "I must look like Oliver."

"N-Nah, you're much uglier than him." He scoffed. She bit her lip, looking down at her hands in dejection. _Crap. Why, Len. WHY. Why are you such an idiot?! __How am I supposed to get out of this?_

He couldn't figure out which was of more importance: his pride or Rin. His face red as a tomato, he lifted her chin and kissed her for the briefest moment without a second thought. Even so, he could feel her warm breath and hear a soft gasp. Once he pulled away, she was staring at him with so much intensity he wanted to run away.

"Len?"

"S-Sorry, you just looked so sad and—whatever, you don't have to talk to me anymore if it made you uncomfortable," he muttered embarrassingly. Great. Now she wouldn't dare to speak to him ever again. Why was he so impulsive?

"It's okay! I like you," she admitted cheerfully. "No need to worry about it."

In all of his life, he never felt happier than he did now. He leaned in for another kiss. Their lips met again, sweeter and much more meaningful. Maybe sitting in a cave with each other wouldn't be so bad, after all. Len suddenly pulled away, his face suffused with annoyance.

"You liked me the entire time but didn't bother to tell me?!"

* * *

A/N: **Tsundere Len is so fun to write. Review, please! Tell me what you think~  
And should I write more oneshots of a tsundere Len?**

**Thank you! Till next time. - Tokioo**


End file.
